


Happy Ending

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone is happy. Nobody had to die. Things are as good as Asriel imagined them to be.Exactly as good as he imagined.





	Happy Ending

Asgore carried Asriel on his shoulders through the planetarium. They looked at stars, and scale models of planets. They read signs about neutron stars and black holes. Papyrus tagged along, occasionally interrupting Asriel’s excited shouts with exclamations of his own. Later that afternoon they were going to meet an astronaut. It was everything Asriel had thought it would be. 

They sat down for lunch. When an animated conversation between Asriel and Papyrus about gamma-ray bursts started to die down, Asgore managed to get a few words in. 

“This was a wonderful idea,” he said. “I know how long you’ve wanted to go to a place like this, and now that we…” his smile was replaced by a puzzled frown. 

Papyrus moved his attention to Asgore. “What is it?” 

“Oh, just an old man, getting older every day,” Asgore muttered. “My memory isn’t what it used to be.” 

“Well! If you’re having trouble remembering things, we can remember them for you. We’ve got plenty of room! Right, young prince?” 

Asriel nodded, but he was worried. 

“What is it you forgot, your majesty?” 

“Oh, it’s the silliest thing. I just can’t seem to remember how we _got_ here. How we reached the surface. If I take a moment I’m sure I can recall. I’m a bit hazy today.” 

“Well! I! We!” Papyrus stopped. “Curious! The details of that development seem to escape my ordinarily impeccable recall. Asriel, can you help us?” 

Asriel buried his head in his hands. “It’s all wrong, isn’t it? There’s no way we could be here.” 

The scenery dissolved. The faces of Papyrus and Asgore went blank, and then they disappeared too. 

_Maybe something earlier._

* * *

“Do not go anywhere you have not been before unless there are people you can ask the way back. Do not run in Hotland.” Toriel looked them up and down. “And no more buttercup business, alright?” 

Asriel made a face. “We remember what happened, mom. You don’t have to remind us every time.” 

She smiled. “Of course not. Remember, you can call me for anything.” 

Chara and Asriel ran off. Maybe they would go to Waterfall. Gerson always had great stories. 

“I still don’t, though,” Chara complained. 

“You still don’t what?” 

“I still don’t remember. What happened.” 

Asriel stopped walking. “You came up with a plan. With flowers. But our parents found the tape, and they -” 

“Yeah, yeah,” they hurriedly answered, “I _know_ what happened. I just don’t _remember_ it.” 

“You _still_ don’t remember anything?” 

“I think I remember falling down. I remember my name, but it still doesn’t really feel like it’s _my_ name. There’s other bits. But it doesn’t fit. I don’t know.” 

“But you’re still you, right?” 

“I guess it’s me. Chara. I don’t know who else I could be.” 

_It isn’t going to work while Chara is like that. More recent, perhaps?_

* * *

“A-alright. Um. Asriel. I, uh, I haven’t done this before, b-but it should work. It’s what you’re designed for. Well, not you, of course, but your current body, it’s -” 

“I understand.” 

“Right. Yes. So. Here we go.” 

Alphys used her gloves to unscrew the lid of the jar. She lifted the soul, ever so carefully, to stop it from deincarnating, and guided it to Flowey. The moment it touched his petals, there was a flash. The flowerpot exploded, and on the table sat Asriel Dreemurr, wearing his striped shirt. 

“Oh my god!” Alphys shrieked. “It worked! I can’t believe it worked!” She stared at him. “Is it okay if I run a few tests? Nothing intrusive, just - I want to know how the ratio of classical matter to magic compares to average monster bodies, and what your determination production is like, and - there’s a lot to do.” 

“Can I go visit dad first?” 

“Well, yes, of course. The tests aren’t urgent, we should absolutely take you to Asgore first. He’ll want to know you’re back. And where that human soul went. If he noticed it’s gone. I - I don’t remember how I _did_ get it from him, he doesn’t let me use them unless I explain why -” 

_It’s me,_ Asriel realized. _I’m the piece that doesn’t fit. It can’t work if I stick around. I need to let them go._

* * *

Frisk’s life on the surface was ideal. Humanity had received the monsters with open arms. They went where they wanted, did what they wanted. Even the weather was cooperative. When Frisk went to the beach, it was sunny. Rain and wind only struck when they were curled up in a chair by the fire. Everything was perfect. 

Well, except one thing. They occasionally spotted Flowey from a distance, watching. Never more than watching. Maybe he’d start coming closer some day, talk to them again, but for now, he was keeping his distance. Just watching. Never taking part. 

Maybe it was not quite perfect. But it was close enough. 

* * *

An angel had returned. The one who had seen the surface. And the underground went empty. 

Home hadn’t been lived in for generations, but nobody lived in New Home any more either. Waterfall’s population had dropped to zero. Snowdin’s houses had lost their inhabitants. 

A tray of cinnamon buns was left in the Snowdin store, forgotten, long cooled down. 

There was an interrupted game of poker on one of the tables at Grillby’s. 

An abandoned bake sale in Hotland. 

Blocks of ice piled up at the start of the route to the CORE, without anyone to stop the conveyor belt. 

The barrier was still intact. 

And everyone was happy. 


End file.
